The file system is an important part of the operating system. It is generally required to mount the file system of a disk when read-write operations are to be made on the disk by the operating system. During the process of file system mounting, the metadata of a specific file system shall be read from the disk. The file system with a capacity of TB level or even PB level has numerous metadata, thus it usually spends certain time in mounting the file system.
In the method for mounting a file system in the prior art, metadata is usually requested from a disk where the file system is located. The metadata includes super block object, root directory and file control block of the root directory (to be noted, the above metadata is necessary, and in actual conditions the metadata may also include other unnecessary data). After those metadata is read into the memory, it is verified whether the read data is correct, and then the data is parsed one by one to generate a metadata structure in the memory.
According to the technical solution provided by the prior art, it is found that the prior art has the following technical problem.
The technical solution in the prior art mounts the file system by reading the metadata in the disk. But during the process of reading the metadata from the disk, a long time is required to read the metadata from the disk due to the limitation of the speed of the I/O interface of the disk, thus the overall time for mounting the file system is influenced and the reading and writing efficiency of the operating system is decreased.